Harry Potter and the Mad Muggleborn
by jedimaster080
Summary: Alfonse Kisrick gets it into his head that history should have gone differently, so he uses a Rift between worlds in Cardiff to tear reality apart and re-make it in his own image. Alternate Title: The Crossover of All Doom. AU Crossover with Doctor Who/Torchwood, the Allison Beckstrom Novels, and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and I'll probably add more as I go along
1. Chapter 1: Everything Gets Fucked Up

**Disclaimer: All characters and worlds used here are the intellectual property of some person or entity who is not me. Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling, Allison Beckstrom is owned by Devon Monk, Doctor Who and Torchwood are owned by the BBC, thank you and enjoy.**

**AN: I don't expect anyone to enjoy this, if you do please tell me, because the intended audience for this piece is only me, myself and I, so I'll keep writing this the way I want. although if you have some crazy hairbrained idea you want to happen, please tell me, I might be able to work it in!**

**Warning: Unless you're very familiar with all of the Universes I'm crossing over, this chapter may be extremely confusing, I don't hold your hand, I expect you to know what glyphs do in the Allison Beckstrom series and about things like psychic paper, vortex manipulators and sonic technology from Doctor who/Torchwood. When MLP comes into the picture, expect me to make 180 flip to getting super different and actually explaining the magic and such, since in universe its more of a plot element than a power.**

**As to why Allison Becktrom Magic and Harry Potter magic are compatible, the way I see Harry Potter magic, while probably not how Rowling saw it, is very similar to the Allison Beckstrom Magic system, so I just decided that since I wanted to include Allie and Zay, I'd let them have their same magic system. I haven't decided whether they'll do wand magic or not yet.**

**As to the arbitrariness of some of the changes: A. Kisrick's plan is supposed to be confusing and insane. B. if there's no obvious reason for anything in the story, the answer is "because I wanted it in there" which I hinted at with some of Ghost-Lily's comments, this will mainly be for cute, funny, or awesome things, but feel free to ask me if you want, I'll still answer.**

**As to Pairings, I have absolutely no idea what I'm gonna do with romance in this story, with the exception of obvious ones (AlliexZayvion for instance), but if you want to speculate I'll tell you I'm not much a fan of Ginny, though I might change her to make her more interesting, I _am _a fan of Hermione, Luna, and Tonks, take that as you will. furthermore, I will state flat out there will be NO HarryxDraco, HarryxSnape, LilyxSnape, RosexSnape. and will try to avoid weird ShinjixRei type things (if you never watched Evangelion this means: HarryxLily and HarryxRose) and I'm not going to answer about JennyxJack, Jenny has already told me what she thinks of Jack and doesn't want him to hear ;3**

**Chapter 1**

Alfonse Kisrick continued to tinker with his device. The Mad Muggleborn, they called him, and rightly so. Only Kisrick himself truly understood the brilliance of his scheme. All the witches and wizards seemed to be happy with the way things had turned out, Voldemort dead, their hero continuing to serve them as head Auror. But Kisrick had studied recent history objectively and come to one conclusion he could not shake. It was all wrong. If only someone could go back, open a few gateways, change the probabilities, just enough to stop Dumbledore suicidal plot, just enough to cripple the Death Eater power base, just enough to get the right people to _look into things. _Kisrick smiled, he knew exactly how the younger, less cynical Unspeakable Kisrick would react, he knew the exact perameters to make himself _check _for the message.

A low hum sounded from a device Kisrick had set to monitor his wards, Auror Potter had found him, and he was too late. The Mad Muggleborn flipped the lever on his machine, the Interlacer which tapped into more that just magic. Magic and science together had allowed Kisrick to find the strange and virtually limitless energy spilling out from nowhere over a scarcely monitored layline in Cardiff, scarcely monitored because there was nothing extraordinary in Cardiff, not even a single wizarding residence.

As Kisrick flipped the switch, reality gave a mad lurch as the multiverse struggled to respond to Kisrick's extremely specific desires. The fabric of reality was torn apart, twisting several realies together and dissolving them onto a single point. Kisrick had gotten the idea to use the Cardiff Anomaly when he registered readings of things crossing from other times, places, and, most importantly, alternate realities. The last thing Kisrick registered as reality began to dissolve, as this future began to be written out of existence was a man he didn't recognize, not Harry Potter as he had expected, burst in and ran toward him, then every atom, every quatntum state that made up reality and all the events since October 31, 1981 leading up to it, were unraveled as if they never were at all.

* * *

In Portland, Oregon, in a very different Universe, with very different rules, Allison Beckstrom was enjoying a coffee at her favorite place, Get Mugged, with her favorite person, Zayvion Jones. Just saying she was happy was the understatement of the century. She had been through Hell over the past year, almost dying just about every month, actually dying a couple of times. But ever since Cody Miller had put Light and Dark magic back together, magic had been much more… nice, to put it lightly, more like parlor tricks and less like weapons of mass destruction, and that meant less time required for Allie to deal with stuff like the Authority and the end of the world and more time free to think about Zayvion and the extremely lovely and unfair things his foot was getting up to under the table.

There were still issues, of course, there were people like herself, and Zayvion and their friends Shamus Flynn and Terric Conely, Breakers who could make magic work like it used to. But a new development stole Allie's attention from her thoughts as Zayvions foot stopped brushing its way up her leg.

"No fair Jones, you are so paying for that when we get back home!" Allie groused playfully. Zayvion's lustful smirk flashed for only a second.

"First, we deal with that." Zayvion pointed out the window of Get Mugged at a massive hole in the sky, all black and silvery-rainbows, like the rift between Life and Death, like the scary magic that Leander and Isabelle had used to turn Portland into something out of a Lovecraft story.

"Shit, why does this never wait until after coffee? Why can't disasters realize a girl _needs _her coffee." Allie slumped onto the table, groaning. She was quickly brought back to reality when Zayvion's apologies along with taste of him, flooded through her mind and body. She and he were Soul Compliments, which meant in no uncertain terms that they could make magic their bitch, bend and break its rules until it did what they wanted, but that also meant they had trouble every so often being two separate beings, they could communicate telepathically with just a touch and on a couple occasions now, the two of them had actually occupied a single body.

Zayvion was concerned about the city. But, strangely enough, he was more concerned that Allie would be mad at him for wanting to save it. She answered with merely a scoff before standing up, grabbing her favorite sexy leather jacket (which she knew drove Zayvion crazy) and exited Get Mugged. Grant waved the two Breakers out of his establishment with a flourish. When Zayvion attempted to pay for their unfinished drinks and plate of scones, Grant just waved him off. Zayvion frowned and left the money on the table before following Allie out.

Portland, for all the chaos streaking through the sky, seemed to be taking it in stride. They had all just survived the apocalypse a couple months back, after all. Allie's cell phone rang and she pulled it from her jean pocket, seeing the call was from detective Stots. She had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't calling about his and Nola's wedding plans.

"Hey Stots, me and Zay are already heading out to see what we can do about that… I guess it's a Gate, where are you and the MERC team?" Allie noticed that Zayvion had his own phone to his ear, having much the same conversation with a member of the Authority.

"Allie, we're tied up following some leads on a Breaker we're investigating, think you can handle it on your own." Stots asked, concerned. Allie had no idea what they were even dealing with, but it seemd like a Gate, and her boyfriend was Guardian of the Gates, even if it was a gigantic, weird Gate, Zayvion should still have no problem Closing it.

"I think me and Zay have got it covered. I'll call back if don't." Allie replied. Stots grunted and hung up. He really must have been busy to hang up so quickly.

"Alright Zay, now what do we do?" Allie asked, noticing Zayvion's conversation had ended as well.

"It looks like a Gate, feels like a Gate. I say we Close it. But we need to get closer… think you can handle an elevator?" Zayvion frowned down at Allie in concern. She most certainly still had a problem with elevators, they were still tight, claustrophobic death-traps after all. But ever since magic had been healed, Allie had been a little less claustrophobic.

"I think I can handle it." She replied. Zayvion nodded and they hurried into the nearest sky-scraper.

The elevator took the two of them straight to the top after only a couple minutes not being able to breathe. Allie decided they would be taking the stairs on the way down. The wind was whipping like mad and Allie could taste electricity in the air, and feel a frightening sense of uncertainty, a lot like before the Wild Magic Storm that had hit Portland a few months back. It made her nervous.

"Zay… maybe Grounding it would be better? It feels like Wild Magic up here." Allie shouted over the wind. Zay smirked and took her hand.

"I think you're right, you do Ground, I'll do Close." Zayvion shouted back. Allie also felt his words in her mind and nodded. She felt the magic through the city's network below her and prepared to pull on it, chanting the words to _Miss Mary Mack _to calm her mind as she began to trace the glyph for Ground.

Simultaneously, Zayvion began drawing the glyph for Close. They both pulled magic, like one being, from the network and poured it into their glyphs even as they tied them together in a way only Soul Complements could. The silver-black glyphs over Zayvion's body flashed to life like fire, Allie felt the marks on her right arm flare with heat and electricity while the ones on her left went cold and numb, they cast the interwoven glyphs into the heart of the Gate, looking like a golden metallic fireball.

When it struck, the spell washed over the gate and it collapsed into golden energy which came rushing back to them, fast, too fast, almost eager. When it struck, Allie felt like hooks were tearing into her flesh and knew Zayvion felt the same. Then a Gate opened, around them, black and metallic-rainbow, like the Rift between Life and Death.

_Oh Hells, _was all Allie had time to think before all the hooks collapsed to a single painful pulling around her navel and she was viciously yanked through.

* * *

Jenny smiled. She liked to think her father would be proud of her, even though he had no idea she was still alive, even though she had been chasing him for years, really her entire life, without catching up to him. But she did his work, she followed in his footsteps, and she did not let herself become a warrior, because she knew her father hated warrior, and she had learned why. Their race, once proud masters of all of time and space had been warriors and they destroyed themselves because of it, all but the two of them. So Jenny wandered time and space searching for any trace of him, the man whose DNA had been scrambled to make her, the man who couldn't help but save those in need, and she did as he would do, wherever she went, she would help those in need, just like him.

"Excuse me Miss, might I interest you in some authentic Gallivar Jam from the Crepusculan Sector. For one so pretty as yourself, I could settle for only three credits a jar, a steal by anyone's standards!" A strange alien asked, he didn't fit in with the rest of the folk of this planet, seemed to be from an unrelated system, the Crepusculan Sector, Jenny might hazard to guess. She smiled and walked over to purchase the jam when suddenly the Vortex Manipulator on her wrist began to flash and wail. Jenny had learned how to adapt the machine to accept psychic signals, it often told her when and where huge things were going on, things that likely would attract the notice of her father, but would also serve, along with other sensors, at a make-shift sonic device, which was one thing she had never managed to procure. Jenny gasped when she looked at the readings from her psychic sensors.

"How is that even possible, it's like five completely different versions of the Time Vortex just decided to coexist for one moment, almost as if they were trying to accomplish a goal… but even a Vortex manipulator can't do something like that…could it be?" Jenny quickly spouted off, nearly as fast as her father might, then she spontaneously hugged the alien merchant. "It must be! No one but him could cause such massive effects in the Vortex, I just know it. I'm sorry, would have loved to try the jam… better yet, I'll get it to go." Jenny tossed the alien some coins, grabbed a jar then stepped away from the little kiosk. Then she saluted with a flourish and pressed a few buttons on her Vortex Manipulator, locking on to the impossible readings and initiating a jump.

Golden energy, like crackling electricity erupted around Jenny as the Time Vortex opened up to admit her, then with a loud crack she was gone, startled and confused, the shop-keeper never noticed the strange girl had overpaid nearly ten times the price for a jar of jam.

* * *

Lily Evans happily brewed her potions in peace, ignoring the thoughts swarming through her brain that demanded her attention. She was rather young yet to be worrying about love affairs, but those stupid boys just had to bring her into it, couldn't leave well enough alone. Lily Evans at that particular moment hated James Potter and Severus Snape, couldn't do anything but hate them, and brew a potion to cure Pixie Pox for extra credit from Slughorn.

When she had almost finished brewing the potion she turned to see a ghost and shrieked, nearly spilling the whole thing and destroying a corner of her room. She sighed when she found she hadn't and silently admonished herself for being scared of a ghost. Though looking at the silvery white image of a woman before her, Lily thought she looked more like a Patronus than a ghost.

"Hello Lily," the ghost said in a warm but hollow voice. "Some fool has decided to mess with the proper order of things and for some reason 'Lily Potter must be alive, resurrect her or something' is a dramatically important law of nature now. I do agree that a boy needs his mother, but there are rules about the finality of death! Especially when said death also provides plot-relevant protection to the main-character, but whatever, the voice of reason is unimportant, the laws of magic are tearing apart reality and I need you to come with me willingly or they won't sew back together." The silver ghost held out her had, a light smile on her face that Lily suddenly recognized.

"Mum! But… Mum's alive, just in the next room… how… why…" Lily trailed off, trying to find the right question to ask. The ghost laughed like a tinkling bell.

"Yes I suppose I do look like my mother, but no Lily, I'm you from… well from your future… sort of. You see, if the Lily from my Universe gets sent forward I time she won't live to marry James Potter and give birth to Harry Potter, who's the bloody center of the Universe since the Mad Muggleborn decided to flip that damn switch." Lily stared at her older self, unable to speak.

"J-James Potter? I'm going to marry James Bloody Potter?" Lily was about to rant angrily at her older self for marrying that idiot when she put a silver finger to her lips and made the girl silent.

"He grows up, and so do I, but you won't marry James Potter, me being here split the Universe, we're now in the Universe where Lily Evans disappears the day before her twelfth birthday, now come along, we have a stop to make on the way. I really don't understand the arbitrariness of some of these requirements." Ghost-Lily sighed and shook her head, holding out her hand to her younger self once again.

Lily took the ghosts hands, call her petty, but she'd do anything not to have to marry James Potter. In an instant the girl and the ghost were in a new place and were somehow in a single adult body with a single mind, and two sets of memories.

"Thank goodness I don't have to actually exist like this, by the time the memories of this self are needed again only the important one will be left and this won't feel so… schizophrenic." Lily sighed as she walked toward her home in Godric's Hollow, well the home of _a _Lily Potter. "Really, who came up with these, a sex-starved college graduate who still lives with his mother? 'If there's a female Harry Potter, she and Harry will be able to use magic together and more importantly be able to remove that soul fragment before it's too late,'" Lily sighed again as she knocked on the door. The happy laughter she could hear inside ended, after a moment the door opened to reveal James, holding his wand in front of him. Lily's heart simultaneously fluttered longingly for her husband and turned in revulsion from her childhood rival, she really needed this schizophrenic thing done with.

"Who the Hell are you, I know you're not my wife and how did you get past the wards?" James leveled his wand, not fooled by the polyjuice imposter of his wife standing before him, his real wife was up stairs with their daughter.

"In the name of the Marauders, Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, I demand entry, I got through the wards because, though I am not your wife, I _am_ Lily Potter, let me in and I'll explain." Lily was in no mood for delays, but she knew her husband and herself were going to take a lot of convincing, she could already feel the headache coming on.

James stared dumbfounded. She had prefaced her statements with the exact code he and his wife used every time they were away from one another to make sure they were the real deal. How could an imposter know that? Even if they knew the secret of the Marauder's Map, how could they know the exact phrasing of the code? James let the other Lily inside and closed and locked the door, after checking around for any other copies of his friends and family. Lily came down the stairs, carrying little Rose, her eyes wide in shock, she raised her wand to strike.

"That's not me, James! Why did you let her in?" Lily stepped slowly and carefully, shielding her baby protectively.

"She said the code, exactly, Lil, and said outright that she wasn't my wife, that is you, only that she is somehow still Lily Potter." James shrugged. Cautiously, Lily lowered her wand and they all sat on the couch, after repeating the business with wands and explanations twice more with Remus and Sirius. Then Lily explained herself, telling the whole story of her son, Harry Potter, her death, and about the Mad Muggleborn re-writing all of history and how being merely a spectre possessing the memories of Lily, she was compelled to act out the Universe's incessant demands.

"If it saved my little Rose from being treated like… like that by my own sister, I can understand, I would do exactly as you're doing, but you have to understand! I can't just give her to you, I can't just condemn _her_ to a life without her mother to save your son… even if he is also my son… technically." Rose's Lily pleaded, looking down at her daughter, sadly.

"I understand… but I'm afraid you have no choice… I didn't want to tell you this… but…" Harry's Lily paused for a second. "Your Pettigrew has already betrayed you… Voldemort is coming here tonight… I don't know, maybe you can survive now, knowing he's coming, maybe you can ambush him and take him down, I know by this night I certainly had enough hatred to cast a Killing Curse in my Universe, but I know that if you give Rose to me, you can definitely keep the things that happened to Harry from happening to her. Arrangements have been made for her rearing and as to having a Lily Potter to care for her… let's just say I'll not be quite the same person as I am now, but I will make quite the twin sister for her." All the people in the room nodded solemnly. They all agreed it would be for the best, they didn't want the girl anywhere near Voldemort if he was coming to their home. Lily kissed her daughter, teary-eyed and handed her over to her doppelganger.

"I swear she will be well cared for by very _very_ loving people. If I can I will arrange a way for you to see her if you…" Harry's Lily stopped, not wanting to say _survive. _Rose's Lily smiled with melancholy.

"Thank you don't know… well I suppose you probably do know how much that means to me, and thank you for that amazing gift." Rose's Lily then quietly shoed away her doppelganger and daughter, they needed to prepare to ambush Voldemort, they now knew about all the Horcruxes and were ready to rid their world of their Dark Lord sixteen years early. All the Marauders smiled as Harry's Lily left Godric's Hollow and the set to work.

Outside, Lily briskly walked away and disappeared, unnoticed by Voldemort who walked up to the house, into the waiting vengeance of the Marauders.

* * *

When the feeling of tugging and spinning finally subsided, Allie looked up, expecting to see the water-color hues of Death, instead, she saw a quiet suburban street in dead of night. All cookie cutter houses and perfect lawns, it almost made her sick. The place smelled clean, like there was no magic for miles, a sensation that was very foreign to Allie, who spent her entire life in Portland where people even used magic to wipe their ass and didn't hesitate to offload the price of pain to someone who needed fast cash or was serving a prison sentence.

There was no sign of the Gate that had brought them here, but Allie was still in battle-mode, who knew what was going on, if they weren't in Death, someone must have brought them here, a very dangerous, very powerful someone, someone who wouldn't take no for an answer. She and Zayvion groaned as they raised themselves from the ground, they could feel magic flowing deep below them and were ready to cast at a moment, fingers poised, minds calm. Zayvion had even pulled his katana from his back. Allie silently cursed herself for not having hers.

The street was silent for a long time before a woman stepped out of the shadows. She wasn't trying to conceal herself and Allie didn't recognize her scent from the hundreds of profiles she had studied in college, _oh Hells, we must be _really _far from home._

The woman came into view under the light of a street lamp. She was carrying a baby and a large stack of papers. She stopped far enough away so as not to seem threatening.

"I'm sorry you were so rudely pulled from your home, but really, there was no one who fit the specific requirements the Mad Muggleborn put on Lily and Roses parents in any version of realty where people use magic the way we do. The Universe had to… improvise. Really 'a kind and loving couple who can teach them silent, wandless magic that Voldemort won't expect and who can cast magic together (for obvious reasons)' what kind of ridiculous requirements are those? If I ever get my hands on Kisrick, remind me to strangle that bastard. Anyway, Allison Beckstrom, there is fortunately not much documentation in the magical world in our Universe, which means there are a lot of ways to get the Muggle paperwork you both are going to need, I've got it all here, along with an extensive explanation of what's going on and how to file these forms properly with the Ministry of Magic and some directions to a few very important places. Any questions." The woman walked a step closer, but stopped as Allie began to trace the glyph for Impact, smart girl.

"You're saying that Gate that pulled us through, brought us to another Universe? How is that even possible?" Zayvion was much calmer and much less vengeful than Allie, she hadn't had her coffee today and she had been getting used to magic not doing things to ruin her life all the time.

"If you don't believe me, you can use your abilities as Guardian of the Gates and see for yourself, as to how it's possible… frankly it isn't. But Kisrick cheated, he exploited a Rift between worlds in Cardiff and the as yet unhealed barrier between universes to bring you here. I wonder if Reality has some sense of utility though… Close would probably work on a Horcrux… oh well, no time for speculation, this form won't last much longer… quickly, take the baby." The woman became more and more insistent as she went on and took another step, holding out the baby and stack of paperwork when she began to shrink. Zayvion quickly grab the small bundle and stack in his own powerful arms, arms that Allie wanted around her, in bed, with coffee, in Portland, but none of that seemed to be going her way, so she settled for just the arms later. When Allie turned back to the woman, she found nothing but a pile of clothes and a second auburn-haired baby.

"Well, that's just great, we're supposed to take care of her and she didn't really even answer our questions, didn't even tell us her name!" even as Allie ranted, she gently picked up the naked little baby, wrapping her up in the shirt she used to fill out. "We'll just have to raise you better than that this time around now won't we." The baby laughed when Allie began to tickle her. Zayvion chuckled as he flipped through the paperwork and instructions.

"Looks like she's Lily, and this little one is Rose," Zayvion mentioned. "I know we were talking about kids at some point… well, looks like we'll have our hands full of 'em." Allie chuckled in response.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, thought we'd be having a bit more…_fun, _beforehand." Allie and Zayvion both gazed deeply into eachother's eyes, full of love and need that they were both sure wasn't going to get proper attention that night.

"Well, apparently, thanks to this Kisrick fellow, the Universe has arranged to buy us a house on this street, number six." Zayvion stated. Allie looked around, she decided she hated it and would do everything in their power to move them to the nearest big city she could, as fast as she could, if not this Universe's version of Portland. While she was deep in thought Zayvion sneaked up to her and kissed her, quick but full of passion.

"Tomorrow we'll deal with this Ministry of Magic business. But Allie, I think we're going to have to stay here, the instructions say that the people at number four are going to be adopting an orphan tonight and might be abusive to him. We need to make sure that doesn't happen." Zayvion's eyes were pure gold, full of magic and anger, the guy really had a soft spot for kids. Allie smiled and nodded, she didn't want that either.

The two magic-users from another world walked into their new home. After the door closed, Zayvion quickly pulled magic into three glyphs for Ward, Impact, and Tangle. He had ready some very disturbing things in the letter from Adult Lily, he didn't want any Dark Wizards breaking in without feeling some serious pain. For good measure he added Proxy so the intruder would pay for the magic used against them, after reading what this Voldemort and his Death Eaters were all about, he had no qualms casting dirty magic at them.

Adult Lily had done a good job furnishing the house with very hip furniture… for the early eighties… in England. Allie sighed, the whole place was very retro, she was so not into retro, she really wanted a whole lot that simply would not exist for another twenty years, but she still smiled at the little cribs, with Lily and Rose carved into them. She laid Lily, who was now asleep, into her crib and watched Zayvion do the same for Rose.

"Alright, now for this paperwork." Zayvion stated. Allie frowned and crossed her arms, quirking up one eyebrow. "What?"

"Zayvion Jones! Bedroom, now, no clothes, march!" Allie stated, pushing Zayvion out of the nursery, gently closing the door, to which Zayvion added protections to keep out anyone but him and Allie, then on down the hall to the bedroom. He grinned mischievously, setting the papers on a bedside table and disrobing. With a kiss, each felt the other's hot need spread through them and they fell to the sheets pulling off clothes and entangling limbs in wanton desire.

* * *

Jenny was very disappointed. Her Vortex manipulator had dropped her off in a tiny village in front of a wrecked old house, on Earth, in 1981. Her father was nowhere to be seen, nor were any strange people or events, except perhaps the wreckage from the house. She checked the psychic sensor on her Vortex Manipulator again. It said that who or whatever was at the center of things was somewhere in the wreckage. She sighed and trudged over, wading through scraps that a perception filter kept trying to tell her weren't there.

"Well, that's odd, didn't really notice that perception filter before, where'd that come from, I wonder?" Jenny mused to herself. As she drew nearer to the epicenter of the blast she heard a baby crying in pain and despair. She was horrified to see the burned corpses of what must be the child's parents. Strangely though, as she reached the epicenter, just beside the mother's corpse, she found a starburst shaped almost like a bird, a heart or maybe a doe, of pristine ground with the baby's crib.

Jenny used some of the sensors in her Vortex Manipulator to scan the pattern and the baby. She was shocked by what she found. He was surrounded by an intensely powerful protective field almost like the one the TARDIS was known to employ, and according to her readings, he had two fragments of consciousness attached to his own. One fragment was fiercely fighting off the other one, which was trying desperately to fully latch on to the baby, and it was losing. Jenny, ever helpful, picked up the baby, allowing the protective field to read her mind and find no harmful intent, then she touched her forehead to the baby's and delved into his mind.

The protective fragment was fighting off severe malicious intent, eroding away the worst of the other fragment's memories and desires first, knowing it was weaker and hoping to save Harry from the worst of it. _So you're name's harry, nice to meet you. _The baby's consciousness at one year old was very small and simple.

_Help Mama, _Harry said, struggling to frame his thoughts well enough to convey them. Jenny smiled, which filled the boy's mind with reassurance. She turned to the battle, the image of the burned woman she had seen beside the protected crib was tearing at a monstrous creature that seemed part man and part snake, even as it tore at her, they were canceling out, and Lily was much weaker than it, but she knew she could cripple it enough so it wouldn't be able to harm her son.

_Mind a hand, Lily? _Jenny asked, sending a spear of orange energy through the creature, which she now knew was called Voldemort. Lily stared at her, wide-eyed, like an ant staring at a mountain she was incapable of perceiving the depths and power of a Timelord's mind.

_Thank you, Jenny. Is it possible to get rid of it? _Lily looked in disgust at the twisted soul of Voldemort, hardly able to believe he was human any longer. Jenny frowned. She should have been able to take the fragment out of Harry, but some distant, powerful force was anchoring it in place.

_I don't understand why, but I can't. But I _can _cripple it like you were planning on doing, leaving only its knowledge and power behind. _Jenny and Lily both smiled as they tore Voldemort apart. Once the work was done, they left only the bare minimum behind, a dark nasty spiteful core. Jenny noticed it also opened a telepathic link to seven other locations, but dared not try and use it, she tried her best to close the link, but could only constrict it, not fully close it.

After they're work crippling Voldemort was done, Lily smiled at Jenny. _Thank you so much Jenny, I don't know what to say, you've allowed me to stay with my son, to keep protecting him, perhaps one day even to make him aware of my presence, is there any way a disembodied soul fragment can show her gratitude? _Jenny smiled back, leaving her own protection inside Harry as she separated their minds.

If the Doctor had known what she did, he would have said it was foolish and stupid, but he had not raised her, had not taught her how precious regeneration energy was, how important it was to keep all of the Timelord essence to herself, but he hadn't as his daughter was truly her father's child, she gave young Harry a piece of herself, an extra layer of protection, one regeneration. If his mother's protections ever failed him and he was killed, he would regenerate just like a Timelord.

Lily had no way of understanding what was going on, but she felt what Jenny had left, and thanked the woman again, even though she could no longer be heard, then Lily wrapped up all the bad memories from the night and separated them from the rest of her son, pulling them along with her to a back corner of the child's mind, away from the child's awareness. It would be much better for Harry to grow up without her niggling every little thought and choice, a boy needed his privacy, and with nothing better to do, Lily began to practice her occlumency, she was never very good at it, but she wanted her privacy as well, it would be better to erect a wall between them, she would add a door later, and it would be useful to her if she needed to protect him from a mental attack before he learned the skills himself. More importantly at the moment, it gave her something to do.

Jenny smiled as her eyes fluttered open, Harry was happily sucking his thumb and pulling on one of her blonde locks.

"Hey now, mister, behave." She said, pulling the hair from his grasp as he laughed and burbled happily. An alarm sounded on her Vortex Manipulator. Jenny frowned and checked the readings. Apparently, the psychic sensors detected she was about to make a choice that would affect a fixed point, she sadly realized she couldn't bring the boy with her, he had to be found alone in the wreckage by someone else, but she would definitely visit him and perhaps one day she would follow in her father's footsteps and take him on adventures as her first companion. She planted a kiss on his forehead and left with it a promise to visit often and take him on adventures when he was old enough if he wanted. The baby smiled and giggled excitedly.

Jenny set Harry down and tickled his little belly before another alarm rang out on her Vortex Manipulator. It said someone else was coming and if she was seen it would affect a fixed point in time. Jenny rolled her eyes. This kind of incessant nagging was exactly why she avoided fixed points in history. She quickly tiptoed away to hide in some trees and watch from afar. A man walked through the wreckage with a swagger like he owned the place, wearing fantastically patterned robes and a long beard to rival Merlin or Santa Claus himself, Jenny should she'd met them both. As the old man walked around he tutted sadly seeing the burnt bodies of Lily and her husband. He pulled a long knobby stick from inside his robes which her Vortex Manipulator's sensors were telling her he was employing to scan for energy signatures on a band of frequencies that Jenny found puzzling. Adjusting her own sensors to that band, she gasped as she detected several discharges that had occurred a few hours before and, to her amusement, the protective field around Harry and the Perception field around the wrecked house.

She noticed the protective field flare angrily when the old man tried to touch Harry, singing his fingers. He stepped back in astonishment. Jenny was ready to stand up and protect Harry from the man but an alarm on her Vortex Manipulator told her not to interfere. She huffed and sat down, watching as the man used his stick again, producing a shimmering silver bird. Her sensors told her it was made of protective energy just like the protective field around Harry. When he spoke to the bird, its wavelength shifted slightly, the protection centered on the message instead of the person.

_Oh, that's clever, _Jenny thought, poring in detail over the sensor data as the silver bird flew away at great speed. Then the old man began gathering energy into his body. The way he did it reminded Jenny of how a Vortex Manipulator worked, however, this energy seemed to be flowing through laylines in the Earth rather than those in space and time, and thus would be bound to the present and to the Earth, but interesting nonetheless.

When the old man released the energy, there was a loud crack as his matter was converted into the same energy and absorbed into the layline. _Yep, works just like the Vortex Manipulator, _Jenny mused to herself. After a few minutes, there was a loud rumbling in the sky as a motorcycle flew through the air and touched down in the wreckage. A huge man with another impressive beard got off the back and looked at the burned bodies and sobbed loudly, then, wiping the tears from his face, he tromped over to Harry, who had started crying along with the giant.

"Oh now, don' you cry too, li'l one, it's goin' ter be jus' fine, trus' uncle Hagrid." Once Hagrid had stopped crying and began crooning at the baby, Harry had begun giggling and grabbed the man's nose, squeezing playfully. Hagrid laughed and tucked Harry into his arm as he mounted the motorcycle and took off into the sky.

Satisfied that Harry was probably safe, Jenny changed her sensors' settings to scan for energies associated with alien technology. In all her research she had never managed to find information on how to detect a TARDIS, but so long as she found aliens on Earth, she would eventually find the Doctor, that was practically a law of the Universe.

She smiled. Not far away, in Wales, she detected a psychic field, consistent with a Psychophage Cat from the planet Ailuropsica. Jenny set the coordinates and jumped through space, but not time.

* * *

Jack Harkniss grimaced as his partner collapsed to the ground, clutching her head. This cat was one of the most annoying things that had ever come through the Rift. It had already killed several people, leaving them brain-dead and drooling on the ground. It used perception filters to stalk its prey, which all around made it one slippery son of a bitch, and top matters off it had the nerve to say his haircut looked stupid. Jack Harkniss took great pride in getting his hair just so and now some alley-cat from the ass-crack of the galaxy has the nerve to taunt him? He pulled the sonic gun from his waist and fired at a bunch of trash cans.

The cat's perception filter disappeared revealing what looked, to the average observer, like nothing more than a cloudy-spotted Maltese cat only a little larger than normal. But looks were deceiving. It's eyes went red and it hissed, filling Jack's mind with taunts and profanities that probably seemed pretty bad to the Podunk little puss, but to Jack they were as tame and contrite as a nun's chastity belt, if she had one. It really wasn't sporting if they didn't, Jack had found.

Jack threw a sonic cage at the cat which dashed away just in time. Jack was about to curse and chase after it when suddenly his sonic detected the signature of a Vortex Manipulator. Then, a sprightly young thing bounced out from the alleyway the cat had dashed down, her blond waves captured in a cute little pony tail, a satisfied smirk on her face. She wore a military green top, camo pants and combat boots. On her wrist was a highly modified Vortex Manipulator. The Psychophage Cat was mewling like a scolded kitten as it hung in her hand by the tail.

"Lost a Psychophage Cat by any chance?" The girl asked, smiling brightly. Jack had to stop himself from flirting, it was business hours after all, but she was delectable. She threw the cat into the sonic cage, activating it. "ooh! Sonic, good show."

Jack cleared his throat before speaking. "Thanks for all the help miss, but in accordance with the Shadow Proclamation…" Jack started, then stopped. Technically the Shadow Proclamation only barred more advanced _species _from interfering with class 5 planets. The girl seemed to be human, which meant she was protected by the same loophole that Jack was.

"I know, I know. I figured my dad might be here when detected alien tech was all, I promise I won't interfere with the evolution of the human race… unless it's to save it from extinction, I think that's listed as an acceptable extenuated circumstance in one article or another of the Shadow Proclamation. You haven't happened to see a thin guy, kinda pale, really messy hair, in a ratty old coat and pinstriped suit, have you?" The girl rambled a lot like some Jack knew well, someone who very much fit the description she had given of her father. Well, this was a new development.

"You can't be… talking about the Doctor, can you?" Jack asked carefully, if he was wrong, this would be very embarrassing. The girl smiled excitedly, Jack smiled in return.

"So you do know him? Oh, brilliant, I was starting to wonder if I ever would find any trace of him. Well, introductions, introductions. I'm Jenny, haven't got a proper Timelord name yet, just a boring human one, I'm hoping Dad will give me a proper name if I can find him, oh I'm rambling, sorry, I've found I do that a lot." Jenny babbled on, completely forgetting Jack was going to answer in kind with his name. He chuckled lightly. _Jeez, she's just like him._

"Jack Harkniss, a former companion of the Doctor, I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm dead , so unfortunately I can't contact him for you." Jack shrugged, a little dejected to find out that she wasn't his way of finding the Doctor either.

"That's funny, the last person I found who knew the Doctor said the same thing… word for word, you wouldn't happen to be a thousand-year-old giant face would you?" Jenny asked, pursing her lips and checking various energy bands with her sensors for perception fields.

"I'm not entirely sure what that's supposed to mean, but no, I'm just a human, not your run-of-the-mill human mind, but human." Jack replied stepping closer. "And did you say you were a Timelord, I've always wanted to know what Timelords were like…" he trailed off, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hun, you couldn't handle me." Jenny said smiling and patting Jack patronizingly on the cheek, handing him a slip of paper. "That Psychic Paper messages directly to my VM, please tell me if Dad turns up, will you?" Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Sure thing, Jenny, but don't think I'm put off by one little pat." Jack replied, ready to begin another full barrage of flirtations.

"Look up the story of the first Olympics on planet Harvos. You'll find the original purpose was to determine who was the most sexually skilled male on the planet and thus fit to marry and please their princess. One event was to attempt to pleasure one particular woman from a distant world. That was me, the princess asked for my help because she didn't want to marry and her father would only stop the wedding if none of them could 'stir the foreign cunt's passions.' There are extremely detailed records of some of the more creative attempts, if you can handle that, maybe then we'll talk." Jenny winked then disappeared in a flash of golden light as her Vortex Manipulator activated.

Later that night, Jack accessed some archives from a library on Harvos. He read the accounts of the games wide-eyed. There were some things in there that he had never even thought could be done. He had to admit, he may have met his match with this bird, but that only made him want her more.


	2. Chapter 2: Eleven Year Olds, Assemble!

**My Little Pony is the Intellectual property of Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Allison Beckstrom and Zayvion Jones are the property of Devon Monk and just about every other character in this chapter is the property of J. K. Rowling, please don't sue me**

**AN: no, I'm not going to give you any fodder, cloppers, fuck you, you ruined BronyCon, you ruin everything, I bet Hitler would have been a clopper if MLP had existed back then. Ahem, anyway the second half of this chapter is mostly My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, you'll probably be able to skip it if you don't want to read about ponies, but I'm not going to explain anything later in the story if you miss it here.**

**As to Twilight Sparkle's age, this chapter takes place at some point in the future, after twilight becomes a princess, and as you'll see, starts with her mastering all pony magic, and based on the responsibilities of the characters in the series that would probably put her in her mid to late twenties, however, so that I can have her participate in the story, she'll get an eleven year old body when she crosses over.**

**As to Twilight's role in Kisrick's plan. She has none. It is possible she fits under the "someone to teach him wandless magic clause" and surely she can teach him how to fully utilize love magic (aka the "Power he knows not") and if the season two finale is any indication, Love is pretty powerful when it comes to pony magic (remember what happened when Shining Armor and Princess Cadence cast love magic?), so Twilight's pony magic might actually be a pretty valuable asset, even if the incantations might be a little silly and get him made fun of, if Harry can vaporize Voldemort with a wave of girly pink hearts, I don't think anyone will bother him about it, except Malfoy and maybe Ron, but that would be friendly ribbing.**

**As to the spelling Aloysius. I decided to go with the standard spelling of the name, because I didn't want to have to type Owlowiscious over and over again, sue me.**

**Chapter 2**

Allie frowned.

Vernon and Petunia were yelling at poor little Harry again. Though the two of she and Zayvion, being quite intimidating, had managed to stop their horrid neighbors from beating their nephew and to give him a proper room, rather than a cupboard, they couldn't really threaten the couple into loving him. It made Allie sad to see Harry grow up worse than she had, she felt even worse knowing Harry wouldn't get a letter telling him that his aunt and uncle really loved him and screwed him up by accident while trying to protect him.

After a few minutes the yelling stopped and a spluttering Vernon trudged up to the door of number six, Privet Drive, pounding fiercely on the door. Allie sighed and rushed to answer it. Her tank top showed the metallic black marks on her arms that magic had given her, that the Dursleys thought were tattoos, which didn't diminish from the fact that they condemned her as a freak in Vernon and Petunia's eyes.

Vernon stared at Allie's offending marks as if that would make them go away, or perhaps as if he expected his gaze would active some part of Allie that was ashamed of the marks and would prompt her to wear something more modest like a turtleneck.

Needless to say, Allie didn't own a single turtleneck and that part of her that Vernon was attempting to appeal to didn't exist. Allie only lifted her eyebrows, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe in expectant irritance.

When Vernon finally realized Allie wasn't going to hide her marks just because he wanted her to, he finally opened his fat lips and began to speak.

"It's Dudley's birthday today, we're taking him and his friend to the zoo, you see. We had arranged for Miss Figg down the way, you know her, to watch Harry, but she was inconvenienced by some urgent news and had to cancel last second. Would it be terribly imposing of me to ask you to watch the boy?" Vernon was rubbing his hands over one another like a fly. Allie really, _really _hated this man. Petunia was shrew and a gossip but she was tolerable, had even taught Allie a few very good recipes, albeit she did so to try and make Allie conform to her role, as Petunia saw it, as a housewife. But, Vernon was something else, bigot wasn't even the half of it

"Yes, Vernon, it would be terribly imposing. But we'll watch Harry, the girls love him, and he has proved polite and considerate of our home at every turn. If that's all, Vernon?" Allie was about to close the door, when Vernon jammed his foot in it.

"About that, the boy is on punishment, so don't let him go about playing with your daughters, put him to work or something, needs to know there are consequences to his actions!" Vernon looked ready to explode into one of his senseless rants.

"Alright, Vernon, tell me, what tremendously unlikely thing do you claim Harry's done now?" Allie asked laying the sarcasm thick in her voice. Vernon seemed not to notice and just started his rant.

"You won't believe this, the little freak actually let bloody snake into the house nearly scared Petunia and Dudley to death, but I managed to shoe it back out." Vernon seemed proud of himself, Allie just rolled her eyes.

She inwardly smiled. Rose had done the same thing on a few occasions and Allie and Zayvion had figured out she could talk to them, which was weird, but also cool, so they bought her a pet snake once they got her agreement she wouldn't try to keep every snake she ever came across, to which Rose had actually pouted. They had bought the snake in a very shady shop that sold only snakes and strange books written in odd curves and squiggles. Rose had positively loved the shop and had forced them to buy her one of the squiggle books, which, to their astonishment, she somehow seemed able to read.

When Allie finally returned from her reminiscing Vernon's rant was done and he was galumphing back to his house to retrieve Harry. He came back with the child, gripping him tightly by the shoulder. Allie Frowned and Vernon let go, she noticed smoke rising from the man's slightly singed fingers, which she often saw when Vernon touched Harry while angry.

"You mind your manners with Mrs. Jones, boy and don't do anything… unnatural," Vernon blustered self-importantly before shaking out his hand which Allie was sure he had burned all the nerve endings while trying to harm Harry on various occasions. She waved as Vernon left and flipped him the bird when she was sure he couldn't see.

"Hello, Harry, good to have you over again. You're too skinny, still." Allie frowned looking the malnourished boy up and down as she discretely cast Sight. At Harry's center, like with all of the witches and wizards Allie had met, there was a ball of colorful light at his core. Harry's was rich and gold. Latched onto that core was the ugly black and green abscess Allie had noticed since the first time they met, and though it had not chaged, it reminded her too much of the poisoned magic back home to just accept and ignore. Surrounding Harry's entire body was an aura of light pink, presumably the magic that bit back at anyone who tried to hurt Harry, she had seen it crackle with red electricity around Vernon and Dudley before. Over his shoulder was floating a ghostly image that looked to Allie eerily like Adult Lily, who wasn't paying attention to anything but Harry. "Come on in, the girls are up in their room, I'll make you something to eat."

Harry smiled like someone to whom food beyond the barest survivable rations was an alien concept and walked into the house. Allie shut the door and padded off to the kitchen. She still wasn't as good a cook as her best friend Nola, but she had learned a thing or two out of necessity and no longer resorted to take-out when she burned some water she tried to boil. Allie dropped Sight and began to heat up a skillet.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones… but maybe I shouldn't, I'm supposed to be in trouble," Harry mentioned, looking down in shame. Allie scoffed and he looked up surprised.

"I'm not your aunt and uncle and they don't scare me. That… man, told me why you were supposedly in trouble, and excuse me, but its crap, what do they say in England? Bollocks? Tripe? Rubbish? Whatever, I wouldn't punish Rose for a snake following her home and I'm sure you weren't even asking it to come in. so, I'm not punishing you either, that's final mister, now go upstairs and play." Allie felt awesome when she was being motherly, channeling Nola and Maeve as best as she could. Zayvion said she was as sweet as Maeve when she was smiling but that when she was stern she got a lot like her father, which creeped her out and caused her to have a panic attack, wondering if her dad possessing her for several months had done some kind irreparable damage.

Harry sheepishly nodded and rushed up the stairs to meet with the girls while Allie made some grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, two for Harry and one for each of the girls, who Allie was proud to say didn't look like they were going to keel over and die of starvation anytime soon.

Looking out the kitchen window, Allie saw the Dursleys along with one of Dudley's friends, Piers Polkiss, from up the street, load into Vernon tiny blue card and drive off. She sighed and released tension that she didn't even notice she was carrying as the car faded from sight.

* * *

When Harry walked in to the Jones girls' bedroom they both looked up and ran to him crushing him in a protective hug.

"Harry! We didn't even know you were visiting today, it's wonderful to see you. I hope the Whale's been treating you alright." Rose said. Lily swatted her.

"Rose, Mr. Dursley is a grown-up, show a little respect," Lily admonished pompously, then smiled mischievously, "anyway how is the _Great _Whale?" Rose grumbled and Lily giggled happily.

"Oh it's the same old show, nothing to report, really," Harry replied offhandedly. "So what are we up to today?" Lily suddenly blushed furiously and Rose snickered at her.

"Nothing! We were doing nothing at all before you got here!" Lily stated with a pleading look to her sister, who grinned evilly in response.

"Well, Lily, that's not fair, we can't talk about poor Harry behind his back, can we?" Rose turned a predatory gaze on Harry, "I'll hold him down for you, sis."

Harry's hackles rose and he tried to back out the door, feeling he stepped into something dangerous. Though Lily was still blushing furiously and avoiding eye- contact, she and Rose were both advancing on him slowly, arms reaching like Frankenstein's monster.

"Wh-what's going on Lily, Rose? Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked a little frantically, then tripped falling onto his butt. Both girls loomed over him, inspecting him like a captured bug, almost like Dudley's gang and yet his fear was different now. Lily and Rose were notorious pranksters around the neighborhood, and Harry was afraid he had walked right in to one of their traps.

"Don't worry, Harry Dear, Lily just wants you to try on some clothes… clothes that fit…" Harry nodded absently and dread grew in the pit of his stomach at the wide dangerous grin's that spread over both girls' faces. "Good sport! Lily you can go get the bag, Harry'll be our model.

He wasn't entirely sure why he still went along with it after seeing that they meant for him to model Lily's new clothes, all camisoles and sun dresses and skirts, but he did, blushing furiously as he spun around, showing off each garment. It was all terribly embarrassing and would probably make excellent blackmail. Harry probably only obeyed because he didn't want to lose the only two friends he had. But, regardless, about halfway through the show Harry got used to it and was surprised to find he like the girly clothes. They were made of soft material and fit him snugly, which had never been true of any other clothes he had ever worn.

The girls noticed when Harry started to enjoy himself and smiled triumphantly, bringing out more clothes for him to try on, mostly the girlier things of Rose's which she didn't like to wear. After a while Allie called up to the children and they reluctantly stopped the fashion show. Harry pulled on his uncomfortable overlarge hand-me-downs once more.

"Don't worry Harry, you can have all those things of mine." Rose said reassuringly when she noticed Harry's crestfallen look. "I certainly won't get any use out of them." Harry blushed and smiled.

"I can probably only do that kind of thing here… my relatives already think I'm freaky enough, probably best not to add oil to that fire. All three nodded solemnly.

"Well, you can always dress up here, we don't mind." Lily smiled brightly and they all giggled on the way down the stairs.

"You better not be teasing Harry up there, girls," Allie said giving her daughters a stern look. All three children shared a meaningful look and broke out in more giggles. Allie just rolled her eyes and brought over the plate of sandwiches and dishing them out. "Alright, you little trouble-makers, eat up, especially you, Harry."

The children smiled as they ate their lunch. The lunch was peaceful and Allie was satisfied to watch the children from the kitchen, sipping a coffee, softly savoring the flavor of her favorite beverage. Then the calm of lunch was interrupted by three birds tapping on the window. When Allie looked she saw they were all owls, with letters tied to their legs.

Allie had used owl post before, to get the Quibbler (it was good for a laugh and not full of corrupt propaganda) and for correspondence from clients in the magical world seeking her unique services, so she happily let the three owls inside, where they promptly dropped their letters and landed, waiting for replies to carry back. Allie pulled out a box of owl treats she kept just in case and fed one to each of the birds who hooted in pleasure.

Harry stared dumbfounded at the letter. Lily and Rose, on the other hand, who had been to magical places on occasion and who had learned to draw a few basic glyphs, such as Sight, were not really surprised to receive the letter from Hogwarts ad quickly tore them open to see what sort of supplies were necessary.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the address on the envelope.

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

_The Spare Bedroom,_

_Number 4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

He had never gotten mail before, but he didn't think addresses were meant to be so… specific. And though his letter was addressed to number 4, where he lived, apparently the post owls had managed to find him at number 6. He was speechless, it was Allie who finally snapped the boy out of his shock.

"Well, aren't you gonna open your letter, Harry?" Allie smiled as Harry joined the twins in tearing through the wax seal and reading the contents of the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

There was also a second page with a list of books and supplies but Harry could hardly believe what he was reading. Then, remembering present company took on an air of skepticism.

"What kind of joke is this? Magic school, indeed," Harry scoffed, but returned to shy wonder when both Rose and Lily seemed surprised that Harry didn't know about Hogwarts or magic. Allie put a hand on the boys shelter.

"It's not a mistake, Harry, I can tell a wizard when I see them, and you're definitely a wizard. If you want me prove to you magic exists, well…" As Allie trailed off, her fingers quickly traced the glyph for Light. She pulled magic up from the laylines below, through her body and into the spell, which suddenly lit up and collapsed into a ball of light, floating over the table.

Harry could hardly believe his eyes. Rose and Lily had turned away, Light was a boring spell that they already knew, they wanted their parents to teach them the scary spells like Impact and Tangle, but they were emphatically told they were too young for such things. After experimenting to no end, the girls had given up, determining that glyphs were much too complicated to guess. Now, they were writing their responses to Hogwarts, stating that they would attend.

Allie cancelled the Light spell and let the magic flow back into the Earth, the light pangs of a small headache were already afflicting her. She had decided to set a disbursement for fast and hard, migraine tonight, perfectly happy in the morning. Harry smiled brightly, still finding it all hard to believe.

"Go on, Harry, they're awaiting your reply after all." Allie replied, holding off the worst of her headache by sipping her coffee. Harry beamed as he pulled the extra piece of parchment from the letter and penned a quick reply that he would be attending, if at all possible. Once all three letters were written, the three owls proudly carried them away, back to Hogwarts.

"I don't think the Dursley's will want to take me… wherever it is we need to go to get magical supplies, can I go with you?" Harry asked looking up at her with a smolder in his eyes. Oh, talking to Vernon Dursley about things that were abnormal was so not what Allie wanted to do with a headache.

"Of course, Harry, I'll talk to your aunt and uncle, see if I can't get them to let me take you to the station in September, too. Don't worry Harry, I won't let them keep you out of the school." Harry smiled, Allie had said exactly what he needed to hear to banish his lingering fears. "We'll leave tomorrow, early, I can't stand the Alley when its packed, so we'll try and do all our shopping before the afternoon rush." Allie smiled and Lily and Rose dragged Harry off to the backyard to play House or Sardines or Cowboys and Indians, or some child's game or another. Allie downed her coffee, groaning when she saw Vernon's car pull up into the drive next door. _Okay, here we go._

Vernon knocked on the door. Allie walked over to see the closest thing she ever had to a happy Vernon Dursley, she supposed he must have had a completely ordinary day with his family, Allie could understand that, even if their definitions of ordinary pretty far from similar.

"Thank you for the trouble of watching the boy, you can return him now, we're back," Vernon boomed. Allie rubbed her temples. _Can't he talk any quieter._

"Yes, Harry's welcome here any time. Now, about his acceptance to Hogwarts…" Allie began but was cut off by blustering and yelling that made Allie's head pound so much she missed the words, but knew they didn't matter. "Yes, yes, I know you don't want any strangeness around you and your family. So tell you what, I'll take Harry to buy his supplies, even take him to King's Cross on the first, I'll even pay for his books and tuition, (Vernon didn't need to know Hogwarts was free to any magical citizen of the United Kingdom, Hong Kong, or India) _and _he can store anything you deem strange or unnatural here in my house, we still have an extra bedroom that's going unused."

Vernon looked as if there was a bad taste in his mouth that he was trying to place. After a few moments of that, he merely grunted. "Well, alright then, so long as I don't have to see it, I suppose I could tolerate his strangeness. Shall I take him back now?" Vernon tried to sound sarcastic but it only came out as a bitter sneer.

"Sure, but me and Zay are leaving bright and early tomorrow, five o'clock at the latest. Shall I come knocking or will you send him over?" Vernon grumbled and blustered as if ready to start shouting again, but stopped with a grunt, as if an idea struck him.

"Keep the boy overnight, I'll not be woken up so he can go buying strange supplies for his strange school." Vernon muttered angrily on his way back to number 4, but seemed to have a jaunt in his step. Allie sighed and nearly fell from the relief that came when Vernon was gone. She really had never met a man she hated more. When she stepped back into the house, closing the door, she saw the kids, tired and muddy were back inside, panting and looking up at her. Allie smiled.

"It's all taken care of, Harry, even convinced the Whale to let you stay overnight." Rose and Lily passed several knowing looks between eachother, then as one the children all ran up to Allie wrapping her in a hug, which would have been much more enjoyable if she wasn't sporting a splitting headache and they didn't get her jeans all muddy. But you were fooling yourself if you thought you could have kids and stay clean all the time.

That night, Lily and Rose donated a large pile of clothes, undergarments (which Harry wasn't entirely sure he would wear.), and accessories which they put into the empty, unused closet and drawers of the spare bedroom that was now Harry's. he smiled as he drifted off to sleep, wondering what amazing sights he would see tomorrow.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle concentrated, her mind empty as she passed her hoof in a gentle circle over the lip of the wooden bowl. If she could finish this spell, Zecora would official declare her mastery of Earth Pony Magic, something she was very excited about, since she had already received her wings in recognition of her mastery of Unicorn Magic and had finished her training, alongside her close friend Rainbow Dash, in Cloudsdale to earn her mastery of Pegasus Pony Magic. All that was left was Earth Pony Magic, and it had been the hardest, it required hard work, patience, concentration and flexibility, not Twilight's strong suits, but she had learned them and the results showed when, after tracing the lip of the wooden bowl nearly three-hundred times, a shimmer announced that all the unknown poisons Zecora had added to the water inside were cleared out, leaving only pure water behind.

Zecora smiled and Twilight smiled back. She resisted the urge to jump into the air, knowing Zecora preferred things quiet and peaceful.

"Dear child, you have the right to celebrate, this accomplishment has weight. You were patient and listened to me, and now you have your mastery." Zecora stated in poetry, as she always did. Then Twilight Sparkle did jump for joy, and stayed in the air, swooping around as she whooped in triumph. Zecora merely smiled up at her. And only spoke again when Twilight fluttered back to the ground. "Now that a Magic Master are you, what do you intend to do?"

The question baffled Twilight, she honestly hadn't thought farther ahead than mastering all kinds of Pony Magic, thought that goal was lofty and unreachable enough to keep her going her entire life, which, now that she was an Alicorn would be considerably longer than she had originally anticipated, but now she had done it. She could spend the rest of her life creating new spells, like Starswirl the Bearded had, but there was nothing left to study, nothing left to learn. The prospect was daunting, what would she take up, if not magic? She already had an extensive knowledge of history, agriculture, zoology, sports, geology, and fashion from just being around her friends. Perhaps she could teach what she knew, but it seemed there was nothing left to learn.

"I guess I'll teach or maybe go into spell creation, but it looks like there's not much left to learn." Twilight responded despondently. Zecora patted her on the back.

"A perfect knowledge you cannot earn, there is always more to learn. If you cannot find it in a book, perhaps there's somewhere else to look?" Zecora smiled mysteriously and trotted away to work on a potion, leaving Twilight confused, but no longer depressed. If Zecora said there was still more to learn, then there was still more to learn.

"Thank you so much, Zecora, you're a wonderful teacher and a great friend." Twilight shouted back even as she was racing off to the Ponyville Library, her former home, to do some research on the topic of learning. Zecora smiled knowingly.

After several hours of nothing but odd philosophy about the nature of knowledge and whether it was gained a priori or a posteriori, Twilight determined that there was simply nothing in the library that would tell her where else to seek new knowledge. Perhaps books were biased to teaching from books because their writers wanted to guarantee you would keep reading and not look elsewhere. She decided, since she was in Ponyville, it might be best to ask all of her friends where they thought she might look.

"Dahling, it's so great to _see _you, not that I don't love our visits at court in Canterlot, but I _do _miss having you close to home." Rarity drawled and hugged her friend. "What brings you by? Perhaps a new dress for the Trottingham Social, I hear Wonderbolts will be in attendance, perhaps you'll finally get two words with Rainbow Dash, I've not _seen _her in _ages, _really, she could at least visit." Twilight blinked trying to remember why she was there.

"Actually, Rarity, I was hoping to ask you about learning, or rather, where besides books do you look for new knowledge? Oh, and actually I do need a dress, I wasn't planning on going to the Social, but if Rainbow Dash will be there…" Twilight trailed off as Rarity began inspecting and measuring her. She really wasn't sure why Rarity insisted on measuring again every time Twilight got a new dress, but she decided if it was important to Rarity she would leave it, after all, the one time Twilight had interfered with Rarity's art, she had looked absolutely ridiculous, she blushed in chagrin remembering that embarrassing mess.

"Hmmm… learning you say? Why, I learn something knew with every dress, dahling, every time somepony asks me to make one for them I learn about a new person's taste, a new shape and coloring I have to match, and I learn from just observing, be it other ponies' work or just a leaf or gem or feather, there's beauty emulate all around. So to answer your question, Twilight, I'd say where can't you learn something from?" Rarity turned and began carefully stitching fabrics, occasionally checking them against a special mannequin she had in exactly Twilight's shape and color.

"I guess you're right, I never thought of it that way before." Twilight mused. Rarity seemed to ignore her and Twilight smiled, leaving her friend to the work she loved and left to seek out her other friends. She knew Rainbow Dash was in Cloudsdale with her Wonderbolts and Fluttershy was on the other side of the planet with Spike trying to teach some manners to dragons. She trotted up the road to Sweet Apple Acres where she found the Cutiemark Crusaders, including Babs Seed who visiting, discussing something very important and giggling amongst themselves. All of them, of course already had their Cutiemarks.

"Hey girls, any of you seen Applejack?" Twilight asked, smiling at the four of them. It was Applebloom who stepped forward.

"Sorry Twilight, I mean Princess, I mean…" Applebloom paused and shook her head. "Applejack's down in Appleloosa to help organize the annual Stampede and Pie-Bakin', she won't be back for a week at least." Twilight nodded a little sadly and trotted away.

Before she was even back in two she was accosted by her last friend, along with her favorite little trouble makers, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.

"… and that's when you pop out and yell, SURPRISE! But, remember, you should never throw a surprise party for someone who's old or has heart problems, you might really scare them." Twilight and Pinkie Pie stopped, having been bouncing backwards as she explained the finer points of party-planning to her charges. She turned around to stare at Twilight, who stared right back, not sure what to say, expecting her to gasp and run away, like the day they had first met.

"Hi Pinkie, um… what are you waiting for me to do, exactly?" Twilight tilted her head, trying to convey her confusion as much as possible. Pinkie sighed and turned back to the Cakes.

"That's exactly how NOT to yell surprise, understand? Good, now run along to Cutiemark Crusaders meeting you little scamps, and don't burn anything down!" Pinkie yelled, turning as the foals galloped up the road to learn from their predecessors.

"Mirrors." Pinkie stated with certainty, staring at Twilight as if she was supposed to see some kind of deep meaning in her word. Twilight only tilted her head the other way.

"Huh? Pinkie, you're making even less sense than usual, why did you say 'mirrors'?" Twilight asked. Pinkie brightened and giggled.

"Twilight, you're silly, you wanted to ask me a question, right? The answer is mirrors, so tell me did I get it right? I got it right, didn't I?" Pinkie began to bounce in place, waiting to hear Twilight's affirmation. _Mirrors? _How was Twilight supposed to learn something for a mirror?

Then Twilight was struck by inspiration.

"Pinkie, you're a genius! Mirrors! I haven't a moment to lose." Then Twilight took off at top speed flying directly toward her home in Canterlot, landing in a spectacular crash which sent books and papers everywhere. Aloysius gave a hoot in protest at the disturbance. Twilight, still excited by her idea, sprang up and galloped down the stairs to her storage basement. Once there she pushed boxes out of the way, revealing a large covered mirror she had not used in years.

After a few minutes, Pinkie Pie came bouncing in, followed by Aloysius, whose feathers were still a bit ruffled. Twilight didn't mention her surprise at Pinkie's arrival, she went where she wanted, when she wanted, and there was simply no explaining it.

"Oh, so I reminded you of this mirror! What was this the answer to?" Pinkie Pie asked happily as she bounced over to the mirror and pulled the old cloth covering off it. Twilight gasped in shock when she saw the huge forked crack in the mirror.

"Oh Pinkie, look at that crack! Something awful must have happened to the Otherworld, I have to do something." She took a step toward the mirror only to be stopped by Pinkie standing in her way.

"You were gone for months the last time you used that mirror, months! Twilight, we were so worried about you. There's no way I'm letting you go in there alone again, I'm coming with you." Pinkie stated with finality. Twilight was about to protest when Aloysius landed on her back and hooted his own staunch refusal to leave her. Twilight sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you guys can come, but be careful, it might be dangerous. With only two of us we won't be able to use the Elements of Harmony, but just in case, you still have yours right?" Twilight noticed for the first time that Pinkie had a saddlebag on.

"Of course, my Pinkie sense told me I'd need it." Twilight nodded, accepting the explanation. Then they both looked at each other and nodded before jumping into the mirror together.

* * *

With a pop, the two former ponies came into existence at the mouth of a brightly lit street lined with pretty white houses that all looked the same for some reason. They had materialized in front of a group of people that stared at them oddly, led by a man and a woman. The man was tall and extremely muscular with a look of Zen like there was nothing he couldn't take in stride. The woman was thin and lithe like a cat ready to pounce and couldn't hide her confusion.

Pinkie Pie felt a strange urge to say the word "muggle," like that would somehow solve everything. She shrugged, trusting her Pinkie Sense had always worked in the past, if it ever stopped working, she'd stop listening.

"Muggle," she blurted out. Twilight, who now looked about eleven years old for some reason, stared up at her incredulously.

"Pinkie, blurting nonsense isn't going to help us, we have to explain why we appeared here." Twilight turned, surprised when the woman's tension was relieved and she started laughing.

"So you got the letter too? I guess your daughter here wanted to go so bad that she did a little accidental magic and wound up here in our group. Don't worry, we've been to the Alley a few times now. The place is a claustrophobic nightmare, but we know our way around." The woman responded happily, gesturing at the three children behind her, a boy who looked skinny and short and two girls who looked almost identical with auburn hair, one wore a frilly skirt and the other, whose hair was almost as messy as the boy's on top, was wearing jeans.

Twilight was about to protest and explain where they had really come from when suddenly an owl appeared in the sky and dropped a letter out of the sky directly into her hands that was addressed:

_Miss Twilight Sparkle_

_Nowhere in Particular, _

_perhaps consider renting a room at _

_The Leaky Cauldron,_

_London_

She stared incredulously at the letter before opening it and skimming the contents, which were an admission to a magic school and a list of required books and supplies. The letter included extra blank parchment for a reply.

_This is it! _Twilight thought. It suddenly made a certain sense why the mirror had decided she would be reduced to an eleven year old form, it was so that she could study human magic and not look out of place. _I can't believe I actually get to study more new magic, this is perfect. _She jumped for joy and realized immediately that her wings had sprung up out of her back and torn through the shirt she was wearing.

"Wow, you said your powers didn't work here last time, guess that isn't true anymore, your horn even came out!" Pinkie cried, bouncing excitedly. Twilight stared up at her forehead in wonder to see her Unicorn horn, now a bit shorter, softer and flesh-toned, jutting from her forehead.

When Twilight landed on the ground her wings disappeared on their own, but she had to make an effort to make her horn go away. The Man and Woman with the three children turned to each other discussing heatedly the new developments before, ultimately, deciding it was better not to bring it up just yet.

"I'm Allie Jones, this thug over here is my husband Zayvion. The twins are our daughters Lily and Rose. Rose is the one with the hair we can't get to sit straight. The scrawny one is the neighbor boy Harry." Allie finally said, extending her hand toward Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie was about to respond with her own name when her Pinkie Sense told her to do something it had never ever told her to do before. It told her to lie about her name, and about Twilight and her relationship. She was nervous, she didn't like lying, but decided to go with it, her name would only have an extra sparkle, and she supposed, since Twilight had been transformed into a little girl, while she had not, that it made sense for Pinkie to be considered her mother. That settled it.

"I'm Pinkie Pie Sparkle and this is my daughter Twilight Sparkle." Pinkie stated. There was a long pause and then all five of people who Pinkie had just met all burst out in uproarious laughter. "hmmm… I usually get a lot of laughs, but never this quickly."

Zayvion was the first to calm himself. "So I assume your hippies? You don't have to answer that, loaded question. Anyway, lets go, times wasting. It was at that moment that Twilight had finished her lengthy response detailing her acceptance to study at Hogwarts.

"Do you think you can find Hogwarts, Aloysius?" Twilight asked. The owl hooted indignantly and stuck out his leg proudly. Once the letter was attached he flew off and the humans, including Twilight and Pinkie, all walked off toward two cars parked in front of a house marked with the number 6, the kids piling in with Zayvion, while Allie drove Pinkie and Twilight.

_Too bad we couldn't take just Zay's car, _Allie thought, _would have been nice to save the environment and all that._

Then both cars sped off toward London and Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3: Goblins and Clockwork

**All Characters and ideas from the Harry Potter series are the intellectual property of J. K. Rowling. The Allison Beckstrom series and associated characters and ideas are the property of Devon Monk. My Little Pony: Friendship is magic is the intellectual property of Hasbro, and Doctor Who and Torchwood or the property of the BBC**

_**Hermaghster var-blygd means "Blood Specialist" or literally "Arts-master of blood magic," yes I'm going to conlang Gobbeldegook, yes it will probably be used in my other stories on occasion. Here's the pronunciation: listen/jm8ywtaih98ucsx/Hermaghster_var-blygd_(Bloo d_Specialist).wav**_

**As to the unicorn wands, I wanted to do something nifty with Harry's wand, but I couldn't deny the reasons for ol' Holly and Faukes feather are still there, so I added these unicorn wands. The idea was that the wands still had the personality of unicorns, which means they only trust very innocent, compassionate people and usually not men. But of course, Harry's very innocent and very empathetic, if not necessarily compassionate, and he's not a man he's a boy. I knew Twilight was going to get a unicorn tail-hair wand, but I decided I wanted Rose and Harry to have related wands, since the point is that they'll eventually be Soul Compliments, so I had she and Twilight get unicorn wands as well. I feel bad for leaving out poor Lily, I'll have to give her something else interesting…**

**I hid a few non-obvious reference in this chapter, if you can find them and correctly tell me where they came from I'll write in a character or plot twist for you, or something, good luck!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was given the front seat, next to Mr. Jones. Rose and Lily both seemed horrified at the prospect of sitting in the front and when the car started, the answer became clear. Zayvion Jones drove like a maniac.

Harry clung to his seat belt, breathing in sharply every time they nearly missed crashing into another car at one hundred miles per hour. Zayvion had a calm look on his face as he scanned the road for openings to weave through traffic. His Phone went off.

Zayvion grumbled and flipped it open on speaker. "Hello, Allie."

"Jones! What the Hell do you think you're doing, you have our children in that car. Slow down!" Allie's voice came clear and loud over the phone. Zayvion subtly shrugged.

"Yes dear," was all he said before hanging up just as Allie was starting to yell something else. Zayvion did manage to slow down for the rest of car ride and Harry had calmed down by the time they parked in front of a run-down-looking pub called "The Leaky Cauldron."

The early morning air was brisk, and once they reached the alley only a few people in robes were wandering about. Some shops, like Florean Fortescue Ice-cream Parlour.

"Alright, Zay, I assume you have a plan for those Goblin bastards?" Allie asked. Zayvion grunted his assent, staring pointedly at a huge marble building. After another look, Harry found a golden placard on the building that read: "Gringotts Wizard Bank."

"It's going to be tough without his key, but I'm sure the Potter family must have set up a trust vault or something…" Zayvion contemplated a minute. "Maybe we shouldn't waste time trying to get a fair conversion from pounds, just take some out of the vault."

"Zay, that's supposed to be our savings… but I suppose it won't be much, we can put more money back in later." Allie nodded, accepting the arrangement.

"I think that's best. The less you upset the goblins in one day, the better off you are in their esteem… two groups, you go with everyone else, I'll take Harry myself." Zayvion stated firmly, putting a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and leading him into the bank. Allie nodded and gave a little salute, then groaned, she really hated dealing with goblins.

Zayvion and Harry walked up to a counter. Harry was amazed by the little creatures that were bustling about. They had long clawed fingers, sharp teeth and pointed ears and noses. The one they walked up to was completely ignoring them going about some business. Zayvion just stood solid, unmoving and silent. Harry couldn't help but try to imitate the man, standing up straight with a blank emotionless look.

The counters in Gringotts were very tall, so that even though goblins were only three feet tall on average they could look down their noses at the humans that came in for their gold. But something that had always irked them about Zayvion Jones was that he was tall enough that he stood eye-to-eye with most goblins on their pedestals. What irked them more was that, unlike every other wizard and witch they had ever had dealings with, Zayvion Jones never got angry, never tipped his hand before his traps closed. He was as clever and manipulative as any goblin. And a mystery, they had used his blood secretly for a lineage test, and his wife's too, neither of them had any lineage what-so-ever, it was as if they had appeared out of nowhere. After ignoring Zayvion for long enough the goblin teller turned and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mr. Zayvion Jones, it _is_ good to see you. What can I do for you." The goblin gave a predatory smile. Zayvion smiled right back, just as predatory.

"Well, our neighbor here, Mr. Harry Potter was wanting to see if he had any gold in the bank, perhaps a lineage and holdings test would be in order?" Zayvion kept on smiling even as his words drew the goblin's face into a tight frown. The goblins wanted the potter money, which would only happen if the heir apparent, one Mr. Harry Potter, didn't claim them by his seventeenth birthday.

"Of course! And how will this Mr. Harry Potter be paying for his lineage and holdings tests?" the goblin leaned over the counter looking down at the boy who had not said a word yet. The goblin then scowled. The boy stared right back, his eyes betraying nothing, just like that blasted Zayvion Jones always did.

"I'll be covering it, after all, Mr. Potter can hardly access his own vaults without his key." Zayvion answered. The goblin snarled at his own foolishness. They could have taken more money from potter than Jones _and _it would have been potter money, if only he had allowed the boy to pay after the tests, they could have charged finder fees and tracer fees, but if they paid up front they would be contractually obligated to charge no more.

"Of course, Mr. Jones, I've just sent a message to a blood specialist," the goblin replied and, as if on cue, another goblin came trotting out with a pair of large sinister needles, each inscribed with runes delicately etched in three helixes about them.

"My name is Griphook, I will be you blood specialist this day. Alleged Mr. Harry James Potter, Heir Apparent and last scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, please extend your dominant hand, palm up. I am obligated to inform you that no one, other than myself and yourself may read the results of any blood magic tests administered today without your express permission and any goblins who do so or release that knowledge to anyone outside these walls will be met with swift and deadly punishment. Are these terms amenable to you?" Griphook spoke as if reading from a prompter. Harry looked up to Zayvion for reassurance who smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yes, those terms are fine, and I don't mind if the Joneses see the results." Harry replied. Both Griphook and the teller turned venomous gazes on Zayvion. Harry suppressed a smile before holding out his right hand to Griphook. The goblin quickly pricked his thumb in two places, one with each needle. Harry felt faint afterward, but he managed to keep his feet. The goblin teller brought out two long pieces of parchment, one ordinary cream, the other black with silver runes around the border. Griphook took them and ushered Harry and Zayvion into a side-chamber.

"The test cannot be conducted in public, you understand." Both Harry and Zayvion nodded, then Griphook laid out the two long parchments on a table side-by-side, one needle set on each in the top left corner.

Suddenly, the needles perked up and began writing in the blood they had drawn from Harry. The normal parchment was filling up with numbers and descriptions of properties, while the needle on the black parchment was tracing out lines and marking names of Harry's ancestors.

Harry was feeling a little light-headed as he watched in astonishment as red lines appeared on the black surface, shimmering slightly, connecting his name to more and more names he did not know.

"The tests are complete, will you be paying directly from your vault, Mr. Jones?" Griphook asked seeming a little put-out by the lengths of the two parchments, and thus the time required to fill them, with Harry's extensive family history and substantial holdings. Zayvion smiled and paused for a second, waiting until Griphook seemed angry enough to snap at them before responding.

"I'll be paying in muggle money, if that's alright with you, _hermaghster var-blygd_ Griphook" and the last few words Zayvion said sounded something like a cat-fight or perhaps gargling with mouthwash that ended in "Griphook." The goblin looked surprised for a second then bowed slightly.

"I was not aware you spoke Gobbeldegook, _mahnter_ Jones. You are aware of the conversion fees for using muggle money?" Griphook seemed much more amenable all of a sudden. Zayvion chuckled lightly.

"I don't really, just know a few words, titles, curses, greetings, the basics. Also, wherever the keys to Harry's vaults wound up, there's no way to find or retrieve it, he'll be needing a new set." Zayvion looked pointedly at Griphook as if daring the goblin to stack on extra fees.

"We can accommodate these needs, the Potter family is exceptionally old and has never needed replacements until now." Griphook snarled out as if it were hard for him to back down from Zayvion's challenge, even though he knew he the Gringotts charter permitted one free replacement of keys every hundred years per vault.

"Excellent, I believe the going rate, including conversion fee, with a little extra to pad your commission, for being so magnanimous, should come out to what? Sixty pounds?" Zayvion asked. Griphook stared, eyes wide. He finally understood how this wizard had managed to frighten all the other goblins. Sixty pounds was much less than what Griphook was going to ask, but it was exactly the right amount based on going rates as Zayvion had described, secret rates, closely guarded goblin knowledge that no wizard could possibly know, nor even guess without some knowledge of Goblin Nation politics and economics that, once again, no wizard should possess. Just who the hell was Zayvion Jones?

"Yes, quite a fair price, sixty pounds," Griphook responded. Zayvion smiled and handed the goblin the required fees, which were quickly placed in a drawer which would take the money to the muggle acquisitions office where it would be used to purchase gold bullion which would be purified, pounded, charmed to make galleons. Zayvion smiled at the confused look still on Griphook's face. He had stumbled on the correlation between the value of gold and the muggle-to-magical exchange rate quite by accident when he was review some statistics he had collected trying to make sense of the seemingly arbitrary fees that goblins levied on the exchanges.

As it turned out, the goblins actually lost money when they bought gold and turned it into galleons, which they attempted to offset by charging as many random fees as possible and minting more and more of the currency as Knuts and Sickles. But he knew that the goblin nation was going bankrupt, because runaway inflation in the wizarding world meant the galleon was the only denomination of currency that had significant buying power.

Zayvion had even isolated the names of several shell companies in the muggle world that the Goblin Nation used as a front to buy gold, silver and copper. And once he had it was simplicity itself to track the purchases of those companies, the price of gold in England, and the buying power of the galleon, to determine the deficit which, based on estimates of number of wizard transactions per year, allowed Zayvion to calculate the minimu additional fees Gringotts needed to charge to keep the Goblin Nation afloat. For Zayvion Jones, money had never been a problem, if he needed some, he found ways to make it, he was not an honest hard-work kind of guy like Allie, which was why he was exploiting the goblins' need for gold to his advantage, Zayvion Jones was investing in gold and increasing its value by purposely keeping most of his money in pounds to flood Gringotts with. And with each cycle, while the Goblin Nation lost buying power, Zayvion gained some. Allie had called him an evil mastermind when he had explained it to her, perhaps he was, just a little. But the goblins had been extremely rude to he and Allie the when they were opening their account, and it gave him great satisfaction knowing he was pulling one over on them.

"Mr. Jones, why are you smiling so much? Sixty pounds is a lot of money, I promise I'll try and pay you back!" Harry interrupted Zayvion's train of thought. They had left the side room and were now back at the tellers' pedestals, a new goblin addressed them with scorn and disdain.

"Mr. Jones and Mr. Potter, here are the new keys to the Potter vaults. As you know, until you come of age you cannot take any money from any of the vaults besides the trust vault, but any other materials you are entitled to remove at any time." The goblin handed a ring with several keys on it to Zayvion, who in turn handed it to an awestruck Harry, who had rolled up his Holdings Test without checking how much he owned.

"We'll come back another time to look through your family vaults, alright? I'm sure there are some very interesting books and antiques in there, but we're on a tight schedule today. Let's get money from your trust vault so you can buy supplies, I'm pretty sure Allie's just about done." Zayvion stopped and looked across the hall to another goblin teller who was swearing up a storm in Gobbeldegook and Allie storming away, flipping him the bird the entire way to the door. "Ah, wouldn't be a Gringotts trip without that…" Zayvion stared off into space, remembering something, for a moment before turning back to their goblin teller. "To Harry's trust vault then."

The goblin scowled before hopping off to fetch a guide for them. Once he had arrived, surprisingly Griphook showed up yet again, it was a quick affair. Harry barely had enough time to marvel at the enormous piles of gold coins in his vault before Zayvion had filled a sack and they were speeding back on the rollercoaster mine-track.

"Always a pleasure doing business with the Goblin Nation," Zayvion said, giving all the goblins in the entrance hall a theatrical bow before he and Harry left the bank. Allie was waiting outside, still with a sour expression. The twins were conversing with Pinkie Pie, all three giggling madly and Twilight was fidgeting as if she very badly wanted to go somewhere in particular. Harry noticed she kept glancing at a shop called "Flourish and Blotts."

"How do you do it Zay? I just can't handle those goblins! It's like they want me to just bend over and say please and thank you…grrr… it makes me so mad!" Allie ranted, setting off Rose, Lily, and Pinkie giggling even harder. Zayvion wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, very noticeably calming her down.

"You don't want to just wait around until the crowds start coming, and it looks like little Miss Sparkle over there is anxious to get to the bookshop, so why don't we get going?" Zayvion spoke softly, gently rubbing Allie's back.

"Jones, have I ever told you that you're a completely different person around children?" Allie practically purred as they all started for Flourish and Blotts, Twilight practically bouncing. Zayvion smiled.

"Kids are my weakness, kids and a certain Hound who really knows how to pull off leather." Zayvion stated. Harry noticed his eyes, normally very dark brown seemed lighter, almost golden.

The group spent a lot of time in the bookshop, Twilight and Lily bonding over looking through the books, Harry and Rose bonding over teasing bookworms, Pinkie bonding with everyone… somehow, she just had a personality and genuine friendliness that were hard not like. After the leaving Flourish and Blotts they were much quicker at the other stores. Allie and Zayvion were discussing something when the group was approaching Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, after a short period of being in the conversation, Pinkie Pie let out a startling gasp and dashed down the alley at top speed toward the exit.

"Where's she off to?" Rose asked Twilight, who groaned and massaged her temples.

"Probably to plan a party in honor of making friends with all of you… Pinkie, I mean Mom, really likes throwing parties," Twilight responded, somewhat reluctantly. "She'll probably turn up when we get back to your house, the place decked out with balloons and streamers.

"It seems you're the one taking care of her, rather than the other way around," Zayvion mused. Twilight nodded.

"That's not very far from the truth, she can be very… impractical sometimes, but she really is great once you get to know her." Twilight answered. The adults chuckled.

"Well, why don't you kids go get fitted for your robes, we'll meet you afterwards for ice-cream." Allie pointed out Florean Forticue's which had just opened. They all emphatically nodded and she and Zayvion exchanged another meaningful glance. Rose elbowed Harry in the side and whispered into his ear.

"Maybe we can convince Madam Malkin to fit you for a set of girl's robes too," she said. Harry blushed bright scarlet and didn't reply as they walked inside. A tall severe woman looked over all of them.

"Howarts?" She asked. They all nodded. Before Harry could stop her, Rose walked up to the woman and whispered something in her ear. The woman coughed then straightened and regained her composure. "I'll not have your ludicrous teasing in my store, young lady, I'm going to pretend you didn't say such vile things, my assistant will get your measurements, head to the back." Shortly thereafter, all of the children were standing in a group with strange checked garments on. There was another boy, so appareled, already in waiting in the back when they got there. He had blonde hair, confident bearing and wore a smirk.

"You lot here for Hogwarts?" the boy asked. They all nodded again. "Oh, me too, Father wasn't sure if Hogwarts would be the best, he considered Durmstrang, of course Hogwarts _is _the best in Europe. Do any of you have any idea where you'll be sorted? I'm sure I'll be in Slytherin, my whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries. I'm a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, after all." Draco snickered lightly. Rose and Lily seemed already bristling at the boy's attitude.

"Well, we can't really _know _until the Sorting Ceremony, but mom says we're probably Gryffindors or Slytherins, because we're always sneaking around pulling some prank and never managing to get caught. What do you think Twilight? You've had your nose in _Hogwarts, a History _since you bought it… nevermind, don't answer that, you'll be in Ravenclaw for sure." Rose replied. Harry and the twins giggled, Draco snickered in agreement.

"What about you?" Draco said, turning to Harry, who quailed slightly under the boy's imperious gaze.

"I-I'm not sure, I don't suppose I'm very brave or clever, I suppose I'll be put in Hufflepuff," Harry responded, remembering the basic description of the houses Twilight had read out in the bookshop. Draco flashed him a patronizing smile.

"It's alright chap, some are meant to command others, some are meant to be commanded. It's a fine thing to know your place." Draco's grin went from patronizing to predatory in three seconds flat. "Besides, you all clearly know about magic and you're not goggling at everything so you can't possibly be mudbloods."

Lily and Rose both sucked in gasps, looks of shock on their faces which rapidly turned to indignation.

"And what if we are?" Rose said dangerously. Her tone seemed lost on Malfoy because he just kept swaggering on.

"Well, they don't really fit, do they? Never seem to act quite like real proper wizards and witches, always asking peculiar questions and doing weird things with their magic, it hardly seems worth it to teach them at all, they may as well never know about magic, save them the confusion." Draco's speech was met by further rage from Rose and Lily. Twilight still hadn't noticed anything but her book. Harry was sure Rose would have punched Draco in the jaw if Madam Malkin hadn't swooped in to check the fit on Draco's newly tailored robes. She nodded and after a few minor adjustments Draco walked toward the door. "See you all on the train."

"That bigoted, self-important, foul-mouthed, agh! If I ever hear his stupid prissy voice again I'm gonna… gonna… I don't know what I'm gonna do, but… pain, lots of pain." Rose was practically foaming at the mouth. "Trying to say Harry was only good for but servitude, he's just like our awful neighbors. Lily, so help me, I think I'm going to kill him."

Lily smiled and clasped her sister's hand. "leave some for me too, Rose." Twilight seemed dead to the world, still reading intently. The other children boggled at her, and after staring for several minutes, she finally noticed them.

"What?" she asked. "Did I miss something?" they all busted up laughing. Soon after, Madam Malkin returned and fit them all into their robes. Once that was done, she shoed them all out to stop Rose from pestering her again about whatever it was that had offended her sensibilities originally. Harry had a strong hunch he knew.

They all waited at the tables in front of the ice-cream parlour. Twilight had finished _Hogwarts, a History _and had begun reading _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1. _Harry, Lily and Rose were conversing and giggling.

When Allie and Zayvion showed up, they were not alone. Zayvion had large calico cat draped over one arm contentedly. Allie, who had gained some noticeable scratch-marks was carrying a cage with a snowy white owl inside.

"Lily, Harry, we bought you early birthday presents," Zayvion said, beaming. "And before you start pouting and giving us the eyes, Rose, we bought you a pet snake as an early birthday gift not two weeks ago, so no complaining." Rose groused, but accepted that it was fair that everyone else have a pet if she got one. Lily was bouncing out of her seat with excitement when Zayvion handed her the cat.

"Oh Daddy, he's beautiful! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lily cried as she jumped up and hugged her father. The cat gave a small mewl of indignation when it was squished between the two humans.

"Thank you," Harry replied, solemnly when Allie handed over the snowy owl. It looked at harry inquisitively, tilting its head before hooting and nodding. "I think I'll call her Hedwig." Harry stroked Hedwig's soft feathers and smiled.

"And this is Sebastian!" Lily shouted. Everyone stared at her. "What, it's a wonderful name for a cat." Lily pouted.

The last place they stopped before heading home to Surrey was Ollivander's wand shop.

"Now, kids, I have to warn you," Allie mentioned nervously before they walked inside. "Ollivander is a bit… creepy."

Lily and Rose were chose by wands very quickly, but Ollivander was having trouble finding something for Harry when it was his turn, which seemed to excite the ancient man.

"Here, try this one, it's a pretty eccentric combination. Hawthorne and Gryffon feather. When Harry waved his arm for the umpteenth time there was an explosion that sent wand boxes flying from their shelves. Harry immediately set the wand down on the counter.

"No, no, certainly not that… hmmm… I wonder…" Ollivander waded into the mess of wand boxes into the back of his shop. Allie leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear.

"See what I mean." Harry nodded. After a few minutes of rummaging, Ollivander returned with another wand.

"Holly and Phoenix tail feather, try it out," Ollivander handed Harry the wand, almost reverently. Harry was a little hesitant to wave another wand that might blow half the store away, but a strange warmth flowed up his arm from the wand that reassured him. He waved the wand and a rope of red and golden spark burst from the tip, flying into the back of Ollivander's shop and returning with another wand box.

"Well this is odd, I've never had a wand do that before. It chose you but it seems to be saying it won't go without this wand… let's see…" when Ollivander opened the wand box, he jumped back as if bitten. "Really? I always thought this wand was a mistake, a wand that wouldn't even listen to me, its maker. I crafted this… thing, when I was young and foolish. I was almost gored getting the dropped horn." Ollivander lifted the strange wand out of the box. It was opalescent like a metallic soup of color. "I carved this out of the dropped horn of a unicorn stallion, the core is a hair plucked from that same stallion's mane. I also made two others like it from horns and tail hairs of his mares. This wand is very powerful, but it is the most volatile wand I have ever seen. I have heard that Veela hair makes volatile wands, but this wand, made with another magical substance instead of wood has more personality than wands usually have, and being from a unicorn, it is not very forgiving. I only tried to match this wand to one other person, who almost died when the wand turned on him. Wielding this wand is like trying to ride on a unicorn, if it doesn't trust you, it will buck you and you will die. I've not even considered this wand for actual use, since that day, I'd sooner make a custom wand than risk another child's life like that, but Harry, your wand wants you to try and ride the stallion, do you think you're up to it? No one will blame you if you say no."

Harry had only half listened to Ollivander's warning. He was preoccupied staring at the Stallion Wand. He could feel the warmth coming from it from across the room, as if it were beckoning him to take up the wand, to ride the Stallion. He was struck by its beauty, it looked both severe and soft, exacting and kind. He could feel its power, its presence in the room like a king or emperor condescending to meet with a peasant just for novelty of doing so. Harry knew the Stallion Wand didn't have to pick him, that it could force itself on any wizard it wanted, but for some reason, it wanted Harry's touch over all the others. Surely other wizards would be more intelligent, more knowledgeable, more powerful, but it chose Harry. It wanted Harry because Harry was the first wizard the Stallion Wand had ever seen that had true compassion, true desire to protect the innocent. All this and more the wand was able to communicate through the link they already had.

Harry walked up and gently grabbed the wand from Ollivander. Everyone stared at Harry like he was mad. Rose looked like she was about to yank the wand from Harry's hands and throw it into the Cracks of Doom, to protect him. But he didn't need protecting. He mounted the Stallion. Magic flowed through his body like a sweet melody, warm like a spring breeze. With a wave of the Stallion Wand, cherry blossom petals and a warm breeze filled the air, everyone felt the comfort of a mother's love under the influence of Harry's magic. He smiled, letting the magic fade. The petals settled to the ground and disappeared.

"My, you are an interesting fellow, Mr. Potter. First, the sister wand to the Dark Lord's and now a wand I'd never thought to choose any witch or wizard at all, I must say, I am…" Ollivander stopped and stared in shock as two more boxes, lifted by the last of the warm breeze drifted over, one landed at Rose's feet, the other before Twilight. Ollivander smiled and chuckled. "I suppose the Stallion would never leave without his mares."

Both girls tested their unicorn wands which responded quite favorably to them. Ollivander shook his head in astonishment.

"I won't charge for those wands, its payment enough to actually see them choose someone. Miss Sparkle, would like to try for another wand, or do you trust the Mare wand will suffice?" Ollivander stated, all his air of mystery was gone and seemed much older than he had before. Twilight smiled and shook her head. "Very well, thank you all for a most exciting day."

It was a very sober group that left Ollivander's and returned to the vehicles outside the Leaky Cauldron. Lily was the first to speak.

"No fair, why does everyone get a special wand but me?" she pouted. Everyone else laughed, the tension broken. They split up into two groups. Twilight and Lily went with Zayvion and had already begun conversing about which of the Hogwarts school books they liked best before even getting in the car. Rose held Harry's hand protectively, refusing to let go, they walked over to Allie's car.

When both cars pulled into the driveway of number 6 Privet Drive, everyone simultaneously remembered that they had never figured out where Pinkie Pie had run off to, they were going to turn back to go scour London, but Twilight shook her head.

"I'm sure she'll turn up, she's… good at getting where she needs to be." She stated firmly. Allie and Zayvion didn't look too sure but they shrugged and led everyone into the house. The moment the lights flickered on they saw the living room and dining room had been completely drowned in streamers and the ceiling was completely hidden by all the balloons. Then Pinkie Pie jumped out from behind the couch and shouted.

"SURPRISE!" she wheeled out what looked like a pink cannon which showered them with confetti and garlands. "See, Twilight, that's how you surprise someone!" Twilight rolled her eyes, everyone else nearly collapsed as they exploded in laughter. Allie and Zayvion didn't wonder how Pinkie Pie had gotten past the spells on their doors and windows to keep out intruders, all they could think about was how ridiculously over-the-top she was.

Pinkie Pie smiled in satisfaction, she loved making people laugh.

* * *

Unspeakable Kisrick whistled as he went about his work. He had been trying to understand what had happened that night in October, ten years ago. His co-workers had given up on the mystery, saying was just another thing to file away. The case had recently, at least in terms of official records, been closed with the completion of the list of all artifacts in the Room of Time that had been damaged, destroyed or misplaced. Notably, fourty-two time-turners had simply disappeared. According to a memo, the only artifact outside the Room of Time that had suffered damage was Death Room artifact 4242564, code name: the Veil. Apparently, at the same moment chaos was ensuing in the Time Room, a single junior Unspeakable happened to be in the Death Room and claimed to have seen what appeared to be a young, attractive if the report was to be believed, man step out of the Veil and inscribe some strange kind of runes in the air in pure magic, which were alleged to have impacted and destroyed the Veil, leaving only and empty arch behind. The man is said to have then disappeared like a puff of smoke.

Whether or not the testimony is to be believed was something to be studied and debated about in the Thought Room, where the junior Unspeakable in question had been transferred as much an experiment there as any artifact. What was certainly true was that the Veil was indeed gone, and it really aggravated Kisrick that nobody seemed even the slightest bit curious as to why this all happened.

Alfonse Kisrick had grown up wanting to be an experimental physicist. Being told he was a wizard only strengthened his drive to understand the deep inner workings of the universe. When he had graduated from Hogwarts he found a significant lack in experimental fields of magic. But, of course, that's what Unspeakables do in the Department of Mysteries. Alas, it is not, in fact, what they do. The cold hard truth of what Unspeakables do is little more than cataloguing mysterious artifacts and unanswered questions about magic, and political posturing, let's not forget the Department of mysteries was part of the Ministry of Magic, after all.

Kisrick sighed. He always did his paperwork, hoping to be promoted to high enough rank that he could actually commission experiments, because, as it was, the current Administrator of the Time Room had declared all experimentation with Time magic too dangerous. Imagine that, there were half-dead people, people who had walked into death and survived to tell about it, people who had ghosts tied to their magical core… in the Death Room. The Department of Mysteries had somehow come to the conclusion that meddling with time was actually more dangerous than meddling with death. The injustice and absurdity of the situation almost made him want to request a transfer to a different room. Death, Life, Thought, Space, all the Rooms in the entire Department were doing experiments except for the Time Room, and of course the Ever-locked Room which hadn't employed any actual Unspeakables for centuries. Kisrick wondered in horror if that was the fate of the Time Room, to become another place locked for eternity, simply because people were afraid of what they were not equipped to understand.

That was a bleak prospect, one that Kisrick hoped he could stop at all costs, and to do it, he had to show, somehow, that Time experiments could be safe. A tall order, mostly Time experiments weren't safe. Kisrick was about to give up hope when something caught his eye. Among the list of Time Room artifacts that had been damaged, destroyed, or vanished, there was a single chronoscope that was listed as "damaged?" Like all records in the Department of Mysteries, this was incredibly vague and not given any extra note to elucidate.

Kisrick rose from his desk and left for the Time Room proper. The place was a mess, filled with tons of artifacts strewn about, leaving only one narrow, circuitous path. Kisrick knew each clock watch and bauble in the Room, when he first joined the Unspeakables he had been far more excited, far more optimistic that he, Alfonse Kisrick, would be making great discoveries. He reached the cabinet full of chronoscopes in short order.

The devices each looked slightly unique, but based on the same design. They were bent and bent and twisted telescopes with runes inscribed all over them, covered by gears and clockwork that always ticked. He found the damaged one without much effort by the black scorch marks on it's potherwise pristine brass body, its gears still ticked.

Kisrick took a look through the chronoscope. Apart from golden-orange light that represented the currents of time, and quite blotting them out was a very complicated silver glyph. The symbol glowed in a familiar way, the silver reminded him of a memory. Perhaps he should take this to the Thought Room for investigation.

_No, _Kisrick thought. _They have enough interesting experiments, this one is mine! _Then he brought his wand up to the lens, touching the silver symbol, which instantly flashed and became a silver glob of memory on the end of his wand. Kisrick easily pulled the memory free of the chronoscope lens, bringing it to his temple. The memory was absorbed and began playing back in his head, filling it with his own voice.

_Hello, if you are not Alfonse Kisrick, then my charms and runes have utterly failed and you should immediately remove this memory from your head and give it to him. If you are Kisrick, Hello, I'm you from the future… well, if my plan succeeded it won't be the future anymore. I have limited space for what I send and that may even have eroded some in transit, but I have sent you the most useful and essential information as packets of memory. I didn't have enough room to detail my entire plan, but I'm confident you can piece it together. The most important is the location of a powerful energy source in Cardiff. It links various points in space and time as well as alternate realities together, I have also sent you plans for the machine I have used to make all of this possible, reverse engineering it should give you all you need to effectively utilize the energy. Never forget, Harry Potter is the crux of the whole plan, do whatever you can to help the boy, if he doesn't succeed at every turn, a lot of people are going to die. You should also find the location of all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Destroy them in secret, if at all possible, don't let the Thought Room know of their existence, you know what they'll try to do with them. Good luck, Alfonse Kisrick, I'm counting on you._

Kisrick returned to reality with a stunned look on his face. Then he smiled. Even if the Time Room didn't get to know about it, he would be doing some experiments with time, _very_ dangerous experiments. Alfonse Kisrick whitled a jaunty little tune all the way back to his desk.


End file.
